Seafolk (playable)
Seafolk have the upper torsos of well-built and attractive humans and lower halves consisting of the tail and fins of a great fish (at least, those around Europa and Aryavarta). Their hair and scales span a wide range of hues, with seafolk in a given region closely resembling each other. Seafolk can breathe air freely but move on dry land only with difficulty, and rarely spend long periods out of water. As a race, seafolk are insular and distrustful of strangers, but individuals, especially adventuring seafolk, break the mold and can be quite garrulous. Seafolk concern themselves more with nature and the arts than with morality and ethical debates, and have a strong inclination toward neutral alignments. Racial Traits (Total: 12 RP) * Humanoid (human) '-- despite their animalistic features, Seafolk are considered to be humanoid with the human subtype because of their origins (humans who have undergone genetic engineering by the Lemurians). (0 RP) * '''Medium '-- the Nereid variety of Merfolk are comparable in size to the human race. (0 RP) * '''Base Speed -- Land - 5 ft, Swim 40 ft. (3 RP) * Racial Bouyancy '''-60B, '''Depth Tolerance: 300 ft (50 fathoms). * Human Heritage -- Nereids or Seafolk gain a +2 bonus to any single ability score of your choice during character creation. (0 RP) * Flexible Bonus Feat: Seafolk select one extra feat at 1st level. (4 RP) * Skilled: '''Seafolk gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional skill rank whenever they gain a level. (4 RP) * '''Amphibious: '''Seafolk are amphibious and can breathe both air and water. Although they can only be out of water for an hour before they must submerge. (1 RP) * '''Legless: Merfolk have no legs, and cannot be tripped. (0 RP?) * Language '''-- Aqueous Common (Aquan). Nereids may learn Hellenic, Latin, Elvish, or Draconic, or any other language if they have high intelligence scores. Optional Racial Traits * '''Seasinger: The beautiful voices of the merfolk are legendary. A seasinger gains a +2 racial bonus on Perform (sing) checks and a +1 racial bonus to the save DC of language-dependent spells. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. * Strongtail: A few merfolk have broad, strong tails that are more suited for land travel than the typical merfolk tail. Merfolk with this racial trait have a land speed of 15 feet and a swim speed of 30 feet. Classes Favored Class Options The following options are available to all merfolk who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Alchemist: +1 to the DC of the alchemist's splash bombs. * Druid: Add +1 hit point to the druid's animal companion. If the merfolk ever replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Ranger: Add +1 hit point to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Sorcerer: Add +1/2 to the sorcerer's caster level when determining the range of any spells with the water descriptor. * Psion: Add +1 to the DC of any Telepathic power. * Aegis (replaces Aquanaut ): Add +1 AC to the Astral Suit. * Vitalist: Add +1 person to the Vitalist's collective. Feat Options Sea Hunter (Combat) Your blows knock swimming opponents off balance. Prerequisites: Combat Expertise, merfolk. Benefit: When you make a successful melee attack against a swimming target, as a free action you can attempt to knock the target off balance. Treat this as a trip combat maneuver. If you succeed, the target is considered off balance until it recovers its balance, usually by making a Swim check on its turn. This feat has no effect on creatures with a swim speed, those using magic such as freedom of movement, and creatures that can't be tripped. Sources OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press.; Authors: Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, and Philip Leco II. Remarkable Races: Compendium of Unusual PC Races, Pathway to Adventure Edition. Copyright 2009, Alluria Publishing; Author: J. Matthew Kubisz Fey Folio. Copyright 2010, Alluria Publishing; Author: Matthew Cicci. Cerulean Seas Campaign Setting. Copyright 2010, Alluria Publishing; Authors: J. Matthew Kubisz, Matthew Cicci, Sam Creepy Creatures.'''Copyright 2010, Alluria Publishing; Author: Sam Hing '''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Cerulean Seas Waves of Thought © 2012 Alluria Publishing. All rights reserved Category:Races Humanoids Category:Undersea Category:The Seven Seas Category:Cerulean Seas Campaign Setting Category:Seafolk